


Standing In This Dream

by YennaWang



Series: DJ Play That Song! [9]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: Korra's got a wedding surprise for Asami during the reception. Hopefully it goes off without a hitch!DJ PLAY THAT SONG!"It's all I need (this is the life I wanna live). You come to try it works better, this is the life you wanna live."-Standing In This Dream by My Dear





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the video of 'Standing In This Dream' by My Dear. You gotta watch it and imagine you're Korra holding the camera.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oCw09aQHEHg&list=WL&index=9

Korra straightened her back and adjusted her suit jacket. She took in one final deep breath as she looked down at her hands that clasped the microphone tightly. Finally she stood, her gaze scanning the large banquet hall.

Asami and her had wanted to keep this small, but there was no way a world famous videographer and CEO of a Fortune 500 company could have a small wedding. They decided that they would have a large reception and then get together with their closest friends and family at a different date.

She tapped the microphone softly and the hall soon quieted. She was never used to being the center of attention. She definitely preferred her work behind the scenes. Her life had completely changed just a few hours ago. She had finally married the love of her life and this was just the beginning.

“Hi everyone. I, um, am glad you all could join us for this very special night,” she started. “Sorry, as many of you know I like to hide behind the camera more than be in front of it.”

This garnered some giggles. She gave Bolin a little look since he had been filming everything. He’d filmed the wedding preparations, the wedding, and now the reception. Her friend just had to document everything.

“Anyways, as I hope you all have realized, tonight couldn’t have happened without this lovely woman beside me.” She looked lovingly at Asami who was smiling up at her. “If you had asked me that I’d be married to this woman, I would have told you that you were out of your mind.” Korra chuckled. “She’s way too good for me, like really.”

Asami rolled her eyes because she knew that wasn’t true. If anything, Korra was too good for her, at least in her mind.

“As many of you know, she’s the most selfless, thoughtful, intelligent woman in this world. She’s helped raise millions of dollars for various charities. She’s given up her own time to volunteer here and around the world. Her inventions have helped society and have opened new doors for the future. On top of this, she runs her own goddam company and takes care of me. I’m pretty sure I’m the most difficult thing from all that I’ve listed,” Korra joked. Thankfully she got a good laugh out of audience.

“But what you don’t know, is that Asami can’t cook. She has trouble saying ‘no’ to the people she loves. She hates mornings, but gets up anyways, even if a bit grumpy. She also does this adorable thing when she’s mad. She scrunches her nose up and her eyes could literally drill holes in the wall. But I guess maybe some of her business partners have experienced this too.”

Korra smiled down at Asami who was now giggling.

“So, Asami and I have been friends for nineteen years now. We met when I was twelve and she was thirteen. She always seemed too cool for me and smart, but something drew me to her. I just couldn’t not be friends with her. So I just told myself to say ‘hi’ to her, but that plan did not go smoothly. School had just gotten out and I saw her waiting for her bus, so I start walking over to her. And I’m only a couple of feet away when I trip over my own feet. In my little mind I thought the world was over. I had royally fucked up, please excuse my language, but I had.”

At this point Asami was covering her mouth, holding back her laughter.

“But do you know what happened. Asami saw me fall and rushed right over to me. Keep in mind, we had never spoken to one another before. She helped me up and then she noticed the blood. I swear her face became so white and her eyes became distant. And then it was her turn to fall on the ground. She fainted. Fainted because of a little bit of blood on my knees.”

Korra couldn’t hold back her smile.

“You could even say that this was when we first fell for another,” Korra joked. “Ever since that day we’ve been friends and now I finally got to marry her. It’s crazy. But I do have something for her, which I don’t think she knows I have.”

Asami furrowed her brow and looked at her curiously.

“As you all know, videography is a huge part of my life. Asami has always been willing to help me with this. When I get new cameras or ideas, she is always down for being my model. We’ve done this on multiple occasions, but there's this one time that was very special for me. It’s the time that I really understood my feelings for her. It dawned on me this day that I loved my best friend and wanted more, but I was too scared to tell her. Anyways, right when I got home, I ended up editing the clips and created a video. It’s been eight years now and it’s finally making its premiere.”

Korra looked down at Asami.

“I love you so much and I really should have told you earlier. I’m glad that you had enough guts to admit your feelings to me, because I probably wouldn’t have. These past three years of official dating have been incredible. And I know our years as a married couple will be even better. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this,” she said directly to Asami. The other people who would be watching this didn’t matter, just Asami.

As soon as she said this the lights turned off. Korra sat down and reached out for Asami’s hand. Asami smiled at her warmly and leaned over. “You did great,” she whispered.

“Thanks, but tell me that after you watch,” she instructed warmly.

Asami nodded. Across the room a projection came to life and the video started. Asami’s jaw instantly dropped when she realized what day Korra had been talking about.

* * *

_Asami stared at her friend kneeling on the ground. “You almost done yet?”_

_“Hold on,” Korra chuckled. She adjusted a few more settings and raised the camera. “Got it.”_

_She was focused on the trees ahead of her, but when she heard Asami’s laughter and the thud of her skateboard hitting the ground, she turned to focus on her friend._

_Asami smiled at her and gave a little nod of her head before rolling away._

_“Wait!” Korra shouted as she dropped her board and started to follow her. “Where are you going?”_

_“Anywhere and everywhere,” Asami yelled. Her hair long hair was flowing behind her and the sunlight made her skin glow. Korra couldn’t have asked for a better shot._

_They rode down the coast for a bit, but stopped for a moment when Korra spotted an area she wanted to film at._

_“So, how’s it feel to be old,” Korra teased as Asami stood in front of her. Asami’s birthday had been a couple of days ago._

_Asami dropped her mouth in mock insult, but then smiled. “I’m not old,” Asami reprimanded rolling her eyes. She looked around the area, spotting the little bench behind them and the volleyball courts. “Why’d we stop here?”_

_“The lighting is nice,” Korra said as she looked through the lens of her camera. The natural lens flare was perfect and the way the wind blew Asami’s hair back took her breath away._

_Asami stood there for a moment, just smiling at Korra. Without warning she dropped her board once again and skated away._

_Korra muttered to herself, but still filmed her as the distance between them increased. Before Asami got too far away, Korra skated to catch up with her._

_“So how’s being a real adult?” Asami teased._

_“Still feels the same,” Korra admitted. It really didn’t feel that different not being in college anymore. “More free time I guess.”_

_“MMMmm, lucky.”_

_“Yeah I am. I don’t know how you do it, Asami.”_

_“No choice really,” Asami sighed._

_Korra frowned. She knew that Asami had a lot on her plate, yet she was always willing to be there for Korra. Throughout their friendship Asami was always the stronger one. Always the one who knew what she was doing. Korra on the other hand was everywhere. She never knew what she wanted or what to do. The only thing that was stable in her life was her family and Asami._

_Korra skated ahead of Asami. She then stopped and filmed Asami getting closer. As she neared her, she began to skate again, still filming. They did this for a little while until Korra tripped up. She stumbled to the ground, holding her hand up to protect the camera and landed hard on her butt. Asami rolled to a stop and knelt beside her._

_“Shit. You okay?”_

_“Yeah,” Korra groaned as she got up._

_“Let’s take a break,” Asami said. She pointed to the large grass field. “Wanna rest over there?”_

_“Sure.”_

_Asami plopped down on the ground and used her board as a pillow._

_“That doesn’t seem comfortable,” Korra joked as she filmed Asami from above. She walked around her friend and got some extra footage._

_“Ehh, it’s not too bad.” Asami covered her eyes with her forearm, trying to shield them from the sun. With her free hand, she patted the grass beside her._

_Korra didn’t need to be asked twice. She laid down and filmed their feet just for fun. Both their legs were cross, but then Asami decided to have some fun with her friend. She lifted her legs and plopped them atop Korra’s. In response Korra rolled her eyes even though she enjoyed feeling of Asami’s smooth legs against her own._

_“You have all the space in the world, yet decide to invade mine.”_

_“That’s what friends do, Kor. They share.”_

_“Ha. ha. Sure. Whatever you say, Asami.”_

_They stayed there for a couple more minutes until Asami got restless. She grabbed Korra’s hand and lifted her up. “Let’s go,” she said._

_Korra didn’t even ask where they were going, instead she just followed silently with her camera still filming._

_Asami entered a small shop and began looking at the sunglasses. She then picked up a handful and began putting one after another on her face. She held in her laughter as she placed the fifth pair over her chin. Korra chuckled. It was good to see Asami letting go like this. Just because she was a CEO didn’t mean that she couldn’t have fun._

_Korra helped her take them off and then Asami put on a pair that had cheetah print and looked seductively over them._

_“How about these?”_

_“Oh, so nice,” Korra lied._

_Asami laughed and put them back. “Thanks for being supportive, but no.”_

_Korra looked around the shop a bit more and then stopped. “Asami!” she yelled._

_Asami poked her head out from behind a shelf. “Yeah?”_

_“Stand over there and stay still,” Korra instructed._

_Asami rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what Korra wanted to do. “You’re such a dork,” said Asami as she struck a pose._

_“You like it,” Korra said, focusing to keep her hands steady as she panned over a line of mannequins to end with Asami, the human mannequin._

_Asami winked at Korra and then laughed. “You get your shot?”_

_“Mhmm,” said Korra, hoping that she wasn’t blushing._

_“Good cause I want to go do something.”_

_Korra looked at her confused. “And what would that be?”_

_“You always carry around a sharpie, right?”_

_Korra looked at her suspiciously. Asami was right. Korra always had a sharpie and a notepad with her. She wasn’t sure why, but she just liked to use sharpies for writing notes and ideas. To her, it made them seem more important for some odd reason. But why did Asami need it now?_

_“Don’t ask,” Asami said as if she’d read Korra’s mind._

_They skated for a bit until Asami came to a quick stop in front of a sign. She climbed the pole and began drawing a skateboard under the picture of a man walking. Korra’s jaw dropped._

_“Asami!” she whisper yelled. “You can’t do that!”_

_“Well I just did.” She jumped down from the pole and quickly skated away._

_Korra followed close behind. “You do know that was illegal.”_

_“Yep!”_

_“My god, Asami!”_

_Korra continued to chase her, but had to jump off her board and pick it up. Asami had sprinted into an arcade and now they were weaving between new and old games._

_“Asami I swear you’re not older than me!”_

_“Too bad I am!” At that she jumped up onto these little stools and began sprinting across them._

_“If you fall I’m not helping you,” Korra muttered, but kept filming._

_Asami rolled her eyes. “I don’t need your help, mother.”_

_“Fine no prize for you then.”_

_“What?” Asami leapt down and strode over to Korra. “What?” she repeated._

_Korra puffed out her chest a bit. “I was going to win a prize for you, but since you keep acting up… I’m not going to.”_

_Asami’s eyes widened and she grabbed Korra’s arm, giving it a little shake. “No, please?” she pleaded._

_Korra squinted her eyes and then nodded. She could never turn down Asami. “Okay,” she said in a serious tone._

_“Sorry,” Korra said as she handed Asami the small plastic dinosaur. Asami had wanted one of the plush stuffed animals, but Korra had failed miserably._

_“I love it,” she said as she leaned her head back and rested the toy on the bridge of her nose. “It’s adorable.” Korra couldn’t help but think that the adorable one wasn’t the toy._

_“We should go before the arcade people get too pissed.”_

_Asami laughed at this and grabbed Korra’s hand. They walked down the sidewalk, hands swinging between them._

_“There’s a little amusement park down there,” Asami said as she pointed to the end of the beach._

_Korra nodded and they continued their walk. It didn’t take long to get there and soon Asami had chosen one of the spinning rides. She jumped in and waved her hand to get Korra to follow her. In all honesty Korra hated rides like these. She could deal with rollercoasters, but not rides that spun. As soon as it started, Korra clutched onto the handlebar with one hand and tried her best to film Asami’s smiling face. Her hair was all over the place and Korra laughed at how silly, yet cute she looked. But as soon as the ride stopped Korra could feel her stomach turn a bit._

_“You okay?” Asami asked placing a hand on her back._

_“Yeah fine, just kinda dizzy.”_

_“Want to sit down?”_

_“Nah, it’s all good.” She looked down at her watch and smiled. Even though it felt like they had done so much already, they still had a lot of the day ahead of them. “There’s this pedal boat place I know, want to go there?”_

_Asami looked at her as if the answer was obvious. “Yeah!”_

_Korra chuckled as she guided Asami down to the pier and towards the rental place. After they  got their lifejackets on, they walked down a little dock and towards the boats._

_Suddenly Asami was running towards her and Korra’s heart seemed to stop._

_She began to backpedal, but knew there wasn’t far for her to go._

_“No! Don’t you dare!” she shouted as Asami teased her with the bunch of seaweed in her hands. “The camera,” Korra used as an excuse. “You can’t let it get wet!”_

_Asami giggled and threw the seaweed away. “You’re such a baby.”_

_Together they got into the pedal boat and left the dock. Once five minutes passed, Asami had grown tired and was complaining. Korra frowned as they spun in a circle because she was the only one pedaling._

_“Asami,” she pleaded, exasperated._

_Asami placed a hand on Korra’s leg to get her to stop pedaling. “Take a break and enjoy the view.”_

_Korra stopped and realized that Asami was right. The coast was filled with people spending their day on the beach or pier. Boats passed them and swimmers jumped around in the water having fun. After relaxing for a while, the two of them worked together to get back. They returned the boat and lifejackets and then walked to the end of the pier._

_Korra realized that the place was perfect when it came to lighting and setting. She pointed to the little table and motioned for Asami to sit down._

_Asami hesitated because there were two seagulls there, but eventually she joined them. They didn’t even fly away as she sat down with her legs crossed. She rested her chin in her hand that was propped up on her leg._

_Korra made a few adjustments to her camera and smiled at the shot. She then looked up at Asami who smiled at her and gave a cute little wave._

_“We should get ice cream,” Korra blurted out of nowhere._

_Asami chuckled. “Okay.” She hopped off the table and walked over to the ice cream shop that sat on the pier._

_Korra ordered her usual mint chocolate chip and Asami got cookies and cream._

_They leaned on the railing of the pier, just watching the waves hit the sand. Asami had taken the dinosaur out of her pocket and had placed it beside her. Korra continued to film as the wind blew Asami’s hair away from her face and the sun began to set behind her._

_She worried her lower lip as she felt her stomach flutter._

_After what felt like ages, Asami finished the last bit of her cone. She and Korra left the pier and finally went down to the beach. They both took off their sneakers and began walking on the sand that was still warm from the sun, even as it set._

_Korra decided to straggle behind and get some last shots. She smiled to herself as she watched Asami’s hips sway and her head bob to the music in her head._

_Asami approached the lifeguard stand and sat down on one of its steps._

_“You tired?” Korra asked as she plopped down beside her._

_“Kind of.”_

_“It’s been a pretty long day,” Korra pointed out._

_“Mhm, but a fun one.”_

_“Yeah,” Korra said as she looked through the lens of her camera at Asami. She really couldn’t get over how beautiful Asami was._

_“Thank you, Korra.”_

_Korra lowered her camera. “For what?”_

_“For today. For being my friend.”_

_Korra looked at her confused. “You don’t need to thank me for that.”_

_“Well I did.”_

_“Thank you to you too, then.”_

_Asami laughed and ran a hand through her hair. “I’m going to go down to the water,” Asami told Korra as she got up._

_Korra decided to hang back and film her from afar. She watched as Asami walked through the cool water and down the coast._

_Korra let out a long sigh. Even though she hung out with Asami a lot, something about today felt different. She was happy, yet her heart felt heavy at the same time. All she could think about was Asami and how much she loved her. But it was more than just loving a friend. She was truly in love with her._

_Korra’s thoughts were interrupted when a beep came from her camera. She frowned slightly when she realized that the battery was dying. She switched it off and covered the lens._

* * *

Korra hadn’t watched the video. Instead she had watched Asami the whole time. She watched as smiles flashed across her face. As her eyes squinted slightly when she laughed. When her nose scrunched up when she remembered something embarrassing that happened during that day. Korra would never get tired of seeing Asami express herself like this.

Asami on the other hand couldn’t pull her eyes away from it. When she finally did and looked at Korra, her eyes were filled with tears. She smiled warmly at Korra and shook her head slightly.

“I had no idea you kept that footage,” she said quietly. Korra had a hard time hearing it over the clapping and cheers that filled the hall as the video came to a close.

“Of course I did. It was the day that I figured out that I loved you more than a friend. That I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Me too,” Asami admitted, still quiet.

“Wait, really?!”

Asami nodded and pulled Korra into a strong hug.

“I love you,” Asami whispered into Korra’s ear.

“Love you more,” Korra added before pulling away slightly and kissing Asami.


End file.
